bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Neunte Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (311): Skippy im Streik - (Skippy on Strike) - Skippy on Strike February 27, 2014 Folge 2 (312): Eine Fließende Wasserversorgung - (A Running Water Supply) - A Supply to Keep On Running März 6, 2014 Folge 3 (313): Alle Dinge - (All Things) - Do Your Thing März 13, 2014 Folge 4 (314): Koordinaten Wie Bär - (Coordinate Like Bear) - Coordinate Like Bear März 20, 2014 Folge 5 (315): Bericht Paraphrasieren - (Report Paraphrasing) - How to Paraphrase a Report März 27, 2014 Folge 6 (316): Hochzeit Waldland - (Woodland Wedding) - Woodland Wedding April 3, 2014 Folge 7 (317): Amor Genannt Harry - (Cupid Named Harry) - Cupid Named Harry April 10, 2014 Folge 8 (318): Dinge Können Komisch Werden - (Things Can Get Weird) - Things Get Weird April 17, 2014 Folge 9 (319): Maus Gehweg - (Mouse Getaway) - Mouse Getaway April 24, 2014 Folge 10 (320): Aufrichten - (Raising Up) - Raise 'em Up Mai 1, 2014 Folge 11 (321): Erfolgreicher Stress - (Successful Stress) - Stressed for Success Mai 8, 2014 Folge 12 (322): Planeten Arbeit - (Planetary Work) - Job at the Planetary Mai 15, 2014 Folge 13 (323): Was Sind Hobbys? - (What are Hobbies?) - How Can Tutter Need a Hobby? Mai 22, 2014 Folge 14 (324): Bedeuten Mäuse, Bedeuten Enten - (Mean Mice, Mean Ducks) - Mean Mice, Mean Ducks Mai 29, 2014 Folge 15 (325): Nehmen zu Ihre Hände - (Take to Your Hands) - Take to Your Hands Juni 6, 2014 Folge 16 (326): März Wahnsinn im Waldland Valley - (March Madness in Woodland Valley) - March Madness in Woodland Valley Juni 13, 2014 Folge 17 (327): Ein Unerwartet Besucher - (An Unexpecting Visitor) - An Unexpected General Store Visitor Juni 20, 2014 Folge 18 (328): Der Honig Hersteller - (The Honey Producer) - The Honey Producer Juni 27, 2014 Folge 19 (329): Verein Schwimmbad - (Pool Club) - Pool Club August 3, 2014 Folge 20 (330): Was ob Ich Bekommen PayPal - (What if I Get PayPal) - What if I Get Paypal August 10, 2014 Folge 21 (331): Der Großen Blauen Abzeichen - (The Big Blue Badge) - Big Blue Badge of Honor August 17, 2014 Folge 22 (332): Fußballtraining - (Soccer Training) - Soccer Practice August 24, 2014 Folge 23 (333): Mäus im Philadelphia - (Mouse in Philadelphia) - Mouse in Philadelphia August 31, 2014 Folge 24 (334): Heftig Fortpflanzung im Waldland Valley - (Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley) - Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley September 7, 2014 Folge 25 (335): Ich Oder Mich - (I Or Me) - I Or Me September 14, 2014 Folge 26 (336): Können Sie Einen Groschen Ersparen? - (Can You Spare a Dime?) - Can You Spare a Dime? September 21, 2014 Folge 27 (337): Perlen Nicht Inbegriffen - (Pearls Not Included) - Pearls Not Included September 28, 2014 Folge 28 (338): Mitternacht Erinnerung - (Midnight Memory) - Midnight Memory Oktober 5, 2014 Folge 29 (339): Abschlussball im Waldland Valley - (Prom Night in Woodland Valley) - Prom Night in Woodland Valley Oktober 12, 2014 Folge 30 (340): Eine Ball im Maus Kolleg - (A Ball in Mouse College) - A Ball in Mouse College Oktober 19, 2014 Category:International BITBBH Seasons